Laboratory Computer Applications Project Summary/Abstract The Laboratory Computer Applications Module (LCAM) supports individual and collaborative efforts at the Schepens by providing training and advice in the advanced use of research software and the development of custom software (programming). Other functions include providing services to the other core modules (Animal Resource, Flow Cytometry and Morphology) and shared research facilities (Driving Simulator and Clinical Exam Room). These modules and facilities require data analysis software, manipulation of databases, and the extraction of numerical data from scientific instruments. The LCAM module provides the expertise to facilitate real-time data transfers, convert image-based data to analytic forms, interconnect microcomputer systems between laboratories and equipment, provide programming resources for such interfaces, and to facilitate analyses within laboratories.